You're All I've Got Now
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: It's too early. Too early in my life. I can't have a baby! I can't do this without family! Everyone's kicked us out. So now, you're all I've got. ALL HUMAN. EDWARD/BELLA. RATED T DUE TO CURSING, SMALL SEXUAL REFERENCES.


_hey everyone! LAZF here. new fanfiction. :D it's just a story i've been writing in a journal i decided to put up. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

**ALL HUMAN  
**

There's a time in everyone's life when they face hardships. Hardships that overshadow every other incident one has experienced. Something where you have to be strong because..being strong is the only choice you have. Something you'll face fear in. You'll cry. You'll try to give up. But, even in the darkest hour, you'll smile. Smile for the unknown future. For the person holding your hand. Saying, promising: it'll be okay.

Most people experience things like this when they're much older. Wiser.

But I was only seventeen. Just starting my senior year. Goals in my future.

And passionately in love. I was about to make the worst, yet greatest, mistake of my life.

Oh god. What am I doing?

My mind was silenced, yet again, by the feeling of his lips on mine. His body pushed to me. My heart was pounding so loud, I was sure he could hear.

I had no idea what to do. No idea how to respond to the way he was acting. It was like a whole new Edward right now.

I couldn't do this. I was afraid of doing this. I didn't know what to do.

It wasn't that I didn't want to. Because I did. I wanted to give this boy everything I had.

I just didn't want to embarrass myself.

"Edward," I said quietly, his lips on my neck.

"Hm?" he mumbled into my skin.

I felt bad. I've refused him for long enough. But now I had told him I was ready. I couldn't hurt him.

"I..," I couldn't speak.

He looked up, his eyes making me speechless. He looked at me the way he always did, but, this time, it was smoldering. The passion in his eyes, his hands, was not lust. It was an undoubtable love.

I felt even worse.

"What's wrong, love?" his fingers trailed down my neck, and I tried not to shiver.

"I'm...," I still couldn't find words.

"You don't want to?" he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"No, no," I put my hand on his face. "I do. I'm just...nervous."

He stared at me, my heart racing. What was he thinking?

"Maybe I started out wrong. Came out the wrong way," he put his face close to mine.

"May I start over?"

I couldn't deny him anymore. I loved him too much. I trusted him. Believed in him.

He saw it in my eyes. His lips were at my ear, his breath making me shiver.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he whispered. "Forever."

He had no idea that that sentence would be what I'd cling to in the future.

Remembrance of the last perfect moment we had.

"I really don't think you should go to school."

Edward's worried voice tried to persuade me through the phone as I did my hair.

"I threw up once," I argued. "It's probably food poisoning. Charlie did cook last night."

He sighed. "Bella...,"

"Nope. Don't 'Bella' me, Cullen. I'm going. I've got big tests today. I can't miss," I took the phone off speaker, put it to my ear, and left the bathroom.

"I don't think they'll allow a test with puke all over it to be turned in," he mumbled to himself.

"That's refusal to take my grade. I'd report it," I mused. He sighed.

"Bella...," he tried once more.

"Nope. I'm leaving. See you at school. Love you," I grabbed my bag.

"Love you," he sighed, and hung up.

I Felt bad whenever I didn't listen to him. I knew he was just trying to keep me safe. But all I did was get a little food poisoning. I could go to school.

I said a quick goodbye to my dad and got in my car. It was could outside, but as I made my way to school, I began to feel nausaus. I turned the head off and rolled down the window, immediately feeling better.

I couldn't tell Edward I wasn't feeling well. Last thing I needed was to prove him right. I took deep breaths, trying to make my stomach feel better.

I pulled into the parking lot. Looking in the mirror, I could see him walking towards me. And, despite the feeling of sickness in my stomach, I felt those old butterflies. Just like when we first met.

I stepped out and slung my bag over my shoulder. I went and sat on the bumper of my truck, watching him.

"Want me to walk in slow motion for effect?" he said, and did so. I giggled.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me," I smiled. He came in front of me and took my hands.

"Morning, sweetie," he leaned in for a kiss. Just as he got close, I moved my head.

"Nope. I'm sick, remember?" I smiled slyly.

He rolled his eyes. "Kiss me."

Every time his lips touched mine, it was like that first kiss two years ago. I never got tired of it.

"How're you feeling?" he asked me, holding my hands. I shrugged.

"Fine, I guess," when in reality, I was quite dizzy.

He didn't look like he believed me. "Promise?"

I stood up and kissed him quickly. "Mhm. Come on, we gotta get to class."

He looked me over once more than we started for the school.

I was able to keep the dizziness at a minimum so I could focus on these tests. But, now lunch time, everything was keeping me on the verge of throwing up.

"Aren't you going to get lunch?" Edward asked. I groaned and rested my head on the table. I didn't care about lying anymore.

"No, I feel horrible," I groaned. He rubbed my back.

"Want me to take you to the nurse?" his lips close to my ear. I shook my head.

"It'll go away."

It never did, though. I made it through lunch and part way through biology.

My strength had run out, and I let the sickness take me. Then, I felt it coming. Fast.

I raised my hand, but couldn't speak. I glanced at Edward, got up, and ran out of the room.

Luckily, the bathroom was right across the hall. There may have been someone next to me, I wasn't sure, but I felt bad if there was.

I thought I would feel better, but I never did. I sat on the floor, not caring it was disgusting, and tried to make myself feel better. It didn't work.

What was wrong? It must be that flu that's going around. Mike had it, so I must've gotten it from him.

I didn't know how long I'd been in here, but I should be getting back.

"Bella?" Edward's voice echoed through he empty bathroom.

"Hold on. I'll be out in a second," I answered, struggling to push myself up. I walked out of the stall and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, my forehead sweaty, and my face even paler than usual.

Disgusted, I splashed wate ron my face and left.

I stumbled out of the bathroom, still dizzy. My legs suddenly felt weak, and I fell forward. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the ground.

Edward's arms caught me before I hit the floor.

"Oh, god," he held me up. "What happen to you?"

I shook my head. "Can I go home?"

He stood me up, his arms locked around me. We walked down the hall, ignoring the stairs of students. My eyelids were heavy. I was exhausted.

I laid my head against him, letting sleep take me. He could get me home.

"No you don't," He woke me up. "You can sleep in the car."

Grumbling, we walked into the nurses office. The nurse was sitting, facing away from us, talking on the phone.

"She said what? No!" she droned on. I groaned.

"High school dramatics is definitely in her job of choice," Edward's lips were in my ear. "Sit down. I'll get her."

I sat down and leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss," his voice was extra gentle. She turned around, annoyed,. Then, as she saw who it was, she smiled.

"Hold on, Bet," she covered the phone and flashed her teeth. "Hello, Mr. Cullen. Can I help you?" She seemed not to notice me.

"May I please take miss Swan," he motioned to me. Her face fell. "home? She seems to have fallen ill."

She looked me up and down, debating whether or not to let him take me home. Also, there might have been a hint of jealousy.

"Sure. That's fine," she waved us out the door, turned around, and continued her phone conversation.

I stood up and he put his arm around me, pulling me out the door. Once we were in the parking lot, I shrugged out of his hold.

"I can walk, Edward," I said quietly. He looked at me with gentle eyes.

"Oh, alright," he walked forward.

My knees were weak. I knew I was going to fall, but I hated being weaker than him.

Thankfully, we made it to the car before I could fall. Edward helped me into the car. I pulled my knees to my chest and closed my eyes. I didn't even hear him get in. I was too focused on the pain my stomach.

"Bella," he rubbed my back. "Sweetie, what hurts?"

"My stomach," I groaned. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, I hope," he looked forward for a few moments, thinking. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Bella, can I take you to the hospital?" he asked quietly. He knew my opinion on hospitals.

I shuttered. Pain. Needles. Blood.

But, also, relief. Comfort. Knowing what was wrong with me.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Please."

He gripped my hand. "It'll be okay, love. I've got you."

I hoped so.

I hated this place.

I hated the smells. The looks. The people. The death.

I sat in a chair in the far end of the emergency room. Edward sat next to me, filling out my forms.

"This is stupid," he mumbled. "Why do they care about how many people you live with? I just want you better."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I'll fill it out."

He put down his pen and turned to me. "Nope. Done."

He kissed my forehead and went to turn in my paperwork. It still blew my mind that I had someone like him.

He turned and motioned for me to come. I walked over to him and followed the nurse to the room.

We went through the normal tests and routines. My stomach, by the end, actually felt better.

Now we were sitting in the room, awaiting the doctor to come tell me what was wrong.

My guess is the stomach flu," Edward commented from across the room, his back to me, hands in his pocket, and looking at the charts and pictures on the wall.

"Maybe. My family has a history of abdominal problems," I sat up on the table.

"Mhm," Edward was distracted.

"Watcha looking at?"

"Do you want kids?" He asked, suddenly. I was taken aback.

"With...with who?" I stupidly asked.

He chuckled and turned to me. "Me, of course. I saw these pictures," he motioned to the doctor's family pictures on the wall. "we never brought it up."

"Oh," I said quietly. "Well...yeah. But later. Much, much later."

He smiled. The door opened, then, and the doctor came in.

"Hey guys," he closed the door behind him and saw down in front of us.

"So?" I asked. "Flu? Death? How much longer do I have?"

He chuckled once. "No, no. You're tests showed exactly what is is."

"Oh?" we both asked. The doctor put down his clipboard.

"Miss Swan. I don't know if you realized it, but the signs were there. Your pregnancy test came back positive."

The room went black.

* * *

_it'll get better. promise. (:_

_LAZF  
_


End file.
